¡DREAM!
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: Cerrar sus ojos es el único escape de este infierno. Dormir es lo único que calma su dolor. Y soñar es lo único que le trae esperanza aunque siga confinada a esa cama. One-Shot. Este fic participa en el reto "Historias de un colchón" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Hey, hola a todos ¿Cómo están?**

**Pues he encontrado algo de tiempo para realizar un aporte al fandom, espero les guste.**

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Avatar ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Este fic participa en el reto "Historias de un colchón" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

* * *

"No abras tus ojos, por favor" - me repetía mentalmente cada noche, sin descanso, sin contemplaciones.

Con todas mis fuerzas trataba de escapar de ese infierno. De tener el valor y las agallas para vencer mis obstáculos, pero siempre que lo intentaba terminaba derrotada, humillada y sin fuerzas.

¿Por qué era tan débil? ¿Por qué era tan inútil? Me reclamaba a mí misma cada día. ¿Por qué tengo que estar tan enferma?

A veces cerraba mis ojos y el mundo se convertía en algo totalmente distinto. Cuando mis ojos estaban cerrados yo podía ser quien yo quisiera, estar donde yo deseara y estar con quién yo decidiera.

Entonces no tengo límites. Entonces soy poderosa, no tengo ataduras y no hay murallas que me impidan el paso. Soy yo en toda mi expresión, puedo ser tan perfecta o imperfecta como quiera ser y nada me detiene.

Pero abro los ojos y toda esa fantasía se derrumba, mi burbuja protectora se desmorona ante mis ojos y quedo desprotegida otra vez.

Me miro en el espejo y contemplo mi verdadero ser.

Un asqueroso ser humano postrado a una cama, con la piel forrando mi esqueleto sin carne. Demacrada, destruida y con menos fuerzas para vivir cada día.

Eso es lo que me dejó esta enfermedad. Esto es lo que soy cuando estoy despierta. Por eso prefiero estar dormida, porque cuando lo hago todo este dolor desaparece y no tengo que mirar mi patético rostro en un espejo. Pero además prefiero estar dormida, porque cuando lo estoy, no importa que tan débil me sienta. Yo puedo SOÑAR.

* * *

**DREAM**

* * *

Podía escuchar el romper del agua contra las rocas luego de caer varios metros por aquella hermosa catarata frente a mis ojos. Yo, sentada en aquel verde pasto observando el amanecer, tan sereno y hermoso. La luz del sol me iluminaba de frente pero no me incomodaba en la vista, podía mirarlo fijamente y nunca me cansaría.

Las flores despedían una fragancia hermosa que impregnaba mis fosas nasales y me transportaban a un universo de delicia. Los pájaros volaban a mi alrededor mientras entonaban un bello cántico en mi honor, o al menos así lo sentía yo.

¿Mencioné que estaba a 300 metros de altura? Al borde de ese gran risco de verde pastar estaba yo sentada con los pies en el vacío y cientos de kilómetros de paisaje. Podía verlo todo desde allí, me sentía grande, poderosa e inmensa. ¿Quién podía detenerme?

\- Asami -me llamó una voz de pronto, volteo y observo a mi padre, sí, mi fallecido padre-

\- Papá -grito emocionada antes de lanzarme a sus brazos y besar su frente repetidamente.

Cada tarde él venía a mí, pero mi reacción era la misma cada día. Pasé muchos años odiándolo tanto cada día pero cuando lo perdí me di cuenta que no hice nada más que daño a mí misma por eso. Fui tan estúpida. Así que ahora aprovecho cada momento que puedo verlo.

Él me toma entre sus brazos y me dice que está orgullosa. Creo que lloro una lágrima.

\- Mira nada más que hermosura has creado -dice Hiroshi-

\- Pensé en ti y quería crear algo hermoso para recibirte esta tarde.

\- Pues ya que te esforzaste tanto, hay que disfrutarlo ¿No crees?

Le sonreí de vuelta y ambos nos sentamos en el borde del risco, con los pies al aire otra vez. Me vino a la mente cuando le temía a las alturas, pero desde que entendí que estaba a salvo ya dejé de tener miedo y me dediqué a disfrutar.

\- ¿Padre? -lo llamo eventualmente. Él voltea-

\- ¿Si?

\- De todo lo que has hecho en esta vida... ¿De qué no te arrepientes?

Él lo pensó un poco y luego levantó la mirada directo a mis ojos. Puso el rostro algo serio y exclamó.

\- Asami... Es hora de tu medicina

\- ¿Qué? -pregunté confundida. De pronto él se levantó y me tomó por la fuerza del brazo inmovilizándome de repente. Grité de dolor, estaba siendo brusco. Me tomó de la espalda y me habló con una voz ronca a la pata del oído mientras con su mano libre apuntaba una inyectadora inmensa hacia mí diciendo-

\- ¡Es hora de tu medicina!

\- NO! -grité aterrada- ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡NO QUIERO!

El sonido de las cataratas se detuvo. El sol se apagó, me sentí encerrada entre cuatro paredes. El cantar de los pájaros se esfumó, todo aquello que había creado se desmoronó repentinamente como un edificio que se cae a pedazos. Pronto, ya no había nada.

Desperté gritando sobresaltada en la cama. Me estaban amarrando otra vez. Podía sentir el frío metal de esas esposas aprisionar mis muñecas y confinarme a la cama para que no pudiera escapar. Mis miedos se dispararon.

Vi rostros. Eran horribles y malvados, parecían no tener expresión. Vestían de blanco y sostenían jeringas todo el tiempo apuntando hacia mí. Parecían reír con mi sufrimiento, parecían deleitarse con mis gritos, o tal vez mi mente había deformado la escena que se repetía todos los días a las 5 de la tarde. La hora en la que tocaba mi medicamento.

Las enfermeras forcejearon conmigo y me ataron a la cama pese a mis gritos. Gritaba una y otra vez que me soltaran, parecía endemoniada, quizás lo estaba, quizás no. Solo quería salir de ese infierno.

\- ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR DÉJENME EN PAZ! -gritaba desesperada mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin control. Ya me había diagnosticado una enfermedad terminal... ¿Qué sentido tenía seguirme aplicando la misma tortura cada tarde? Si igual iba a morir... ¿Por qué hacerme desear que ese momento llegara con tanto anhelo?-

\- Es por tu bien -dijo una de las enfermeras que me sostenía- debes seguir el tratamiento.

\- ¡NO QUIERO! -grité frustrada mientras me mecía con todas mis fuerzas pero era inútil, ya todas esas fuerzas me habían dejado hace mucho.

La mujer insertó la filosa aguja sobre mi esquelético brazo izquierdo e introdujo el líquido amarillento por mis venas.

Mis gritos comenzaron a incrementarse.

El medicamento comenzó a extenderse por mi cuerpo combatiendo las células dañadas de mi cuerpo, formando una guerra campal dentro de mí en la cual solo era vencedor el dolor y la agonía. No pude evitar comenzar a temblar. Pronto estaría convulsionando.

El dolor era intenso, sentía mis huesos crujir... ¡Qué desesperación tan grande! ¿Cuándo iba a acabar?

Mi cuerpo reaccionó como siempre lo hacía al medicamento. Las convulsiones cesaron y levemente también el dolor. Yo quedé justo como quedaba cada tarde después del tratamiento: destruida, demacrada y sin fuerzas. Al borde de la inconsciencia.

Ese era mi momento favorito del día, aunque pareciera contradictorio. Ese sentimiento de estar por ceder ante el dolor. Estar de pie ante el portal que te alejará de todo. Esa posibilidad inherente y efecto secundario del sufrimiento.

Esa oportunidad de cerrar mis ojos e imaginarme un mundo menos deprimente, menos cruel y despiadado que este. Donde no tengo esta enfermedad, donde soy hermosa, donde puedo ser yo y donde no tengo que sufrir tanto cada día.

Cuando mis ojos se cerraban finalmente luego de una larga sesión de tratamiento, sabía que había valido la pena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba yo con mi padre. Ambos acostados en aquel hermoso pasto verde a mitad de la noche sin nada más que hacer que mirar fijamente al cielo. La noche estaba estrellada, las constelaciones eran visibles y el cosmos nunca pareció estar más vivo. Parecíamos las únicas personas en el universo y así me gustaba.

\- ¿Papá...? -lo llamé-

\- ¿Si, hija mía? -respondió-

\- ¿Ya tienes la respuesta a mi pregunta?

\- ¿Me la repites, por favor? -inquiere él-

\- De todas las cosas que has hecho en la vida ¿De qué no te arrepientes?

Él me ve a los ojos y comenta.

\- Me he arrepentido de muchas de las cosas que he hecho y quizás hayan más cosas malas que buenas. Pero sé que de una no me arrepiento ni lo haré jamás. De ti -me dijo mientras una lágrima de orgullo se deslizaba por sus mejillas y me miraba con orgullo- Eres lo más hermoso que me haya pasado, eres la luz en mi oscuridad y mi redención de entre todas las cosas. Si un monstruo como yo pudo tener una hermosura como tú... ¿Qué tan malo puedo ser?

Conmovida por sus palabras, lo abrazo reposando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él seguía de cara a las estrellas. Comencé a llorar en su pecho.

\- ¿Cuánto más tendré que soportar papá? Ya no quiero seguir sufriendo.

\- Solo aguanta un poco más hija -me dijo- pronto todo acabará y estaremos juntos, en estos bellos lugares por siempre.

\- Es lo que más ansío.

Lo siento besar mi cabeza con cariño y decir.

\- Te amo hija.

\- Y yo a ti padre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una lágrima bajó por el rostro dormido de la joven Asami. Ella seguía postrada en cama, atada a su sufrir, llena de dolor. Pero tenía la esperanza de que todo ese dolor se iría algún día y podría descansar. Pero mientras tanto se consolaba a sí misma con esos pequeños momentos en los que podía escapar de su dura realidad para visitar ese paraíso creado por ella en el cual podía estar con quien ella quisiera.

Esa era su quietud en medio de la tormenta. Por eso prefería estar dormida que despierta. Porque cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados, podía soñar.

La vida le había quitado todo menos eso, y pronto podría seguir soñando...

... Eternamente.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado este pedacito de fic que decidí escribir hoy. **

**Si les gustó, ¿Podrían ayudarme a seguir mejorando con una humilde opinión? Se los agradecería mucho :D**

**PD. Quiero dedicar este fic (me lo permitan las reglas o no) a una persona muy especial que está en su semanda de cumpleaños, esa persona sabe quien es. TE AMO. Pasala genial :)**

**En fin, muchas gracias a todos por leer y suerte a mis compañeros en el reto.**

**Saludos**


End file.
